thegoodplacefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 51: Patty
Chapter 51: Patty is the 12th episode of Season 4 of The Good Place. Synopsis The group makes some new friends. Plot The balloon carrying everyone lands in a lovely campus, with a big Welcome Center nearby. Janet connects with the local system, and knows everything about the Good Place: there is a welcome party for them being made immediately, and, like in Michael's "Good Place", anything they want or even desire is instantly provided for them. Michael is concerned whether he, as a demon, would be allowed to be there. Chidi asks who he might find here, especially listing several philosophers, but Janet says the only philosopher of those he asked about is Hypatia of Alexandria (A.D. 350-415). They enter the Welcome Center, and the Good Place Committee welcomes everyone, with special welcomes for Michael, who they want to bring in as an official Good Place architect. All but Michael go to the party, which has style, decorations, and memorabilia relating to all four of the humans. Janet says there are two green doors, they are throughout the neighborhood, through them you can go to visit any time or place, real or imagined. Jason dashes off to fulfill his lifelong dream, racing go-carts with monkeys. There are a few dozen residents at the party, and they are all somewhat dull, quiet, drinking, talking quietly; the humans attempt to talk with them and find them answering in dull, monotone voices. Although they are the first humans to arrive in over 500 years, nobody seems to be interested. Chidi and Eleanor run into Hypatia of Alexandria ("call me Patty"), and when Chidi tries to ask her questions about famous philosophers, she's tongue-tied, not really capable of more than small talk, and not even remembering the word "philosopher". She pulls herself together long enough to say: "You gotta help us, we are so screwed." Hypatia takes them aside to explain: in theory this place is paradise, all your needs and desires instantly met, but when perfection goes on forever, you become a glassy-eyed mush person, every instant of her existence here has been amazing but her brain has become a big dumb blob. As this has been happening, Michael has been meeting with The Committee; they gave him a nice robe and medal, and had him sign a big scroll to make him an architect, which he signed but didn't read. As soon as it is signed, the Committee members scoop it up and dash out of the room, saying that he's now officially in charge of the Good Place, they all quit effective immediately, it's all his problem now. He spent a while hunting through offices for anyone else working, but only found signs of ex-architects, and lists of possible lame things to do to improve the Good Place (music you can eat, giant mini doughnuts, bigger horns on the unicorns). Michael and the humans get together again, and Jason joins them; he found that go-carts and monkeys got boring real fast. That's what Eleanor and Chidi learned from Hypatia: everyone has become happiness zombies, and by the time they realize it, they are too far gone to care. Discussing this, they realize that's why the Committee quit: they could see a problem, but couldn't think of anything except more ways to fulfill desires. Eleanor says they have to fix this, soon millions of people will be pouring in. She remembers something Michael once said: every human is a little bit sad all the time because they know they will die, but that knowledge is what gives life meaning; here they don't even have that. Eleanor suggests they find a way to let people leave. They go back to the party, and get everyone's attention. The partygoers mostly just stare at them, silently, as Eleanor explains: this place is like a never-ending vacation, but vacations are only special because they end. We will set up a new kind of door, someplace peaceful, and when you feel happy and satisfied and complete, and want to leave the Good Place for good, just walk through the door and your time in the universe will end. What happens after that? Nobody knows. Michael finishes with: you led great lives, you've earned your place here, so stay as long as you like, do and see every single thing you want to see and do, and when you're ready, walk through one last door, and be at peace. The crowd stares, then breaks into cheers. Now a real party starts, loud and excited and happy. Later, Michael and the others gather in a new neighboorhood area. They all have new homes to live in, for as long as they wish. Chidi and Eleanor lounge in their house, and reflect on what the Good Place really is: not a place, but the chance to have enough time with whatever you love, for as long as you want. Cast :Kristen Bell as Eleanor Shellstrop :William Jackson Harper as Chidi Anagonye :Jameela Jamil as Tahani Al-Jamil :D'Arcy Carden as Janet :Manny Jacinto as Jason Mendoza :Ted Danson as Michael :Lisa Kudrow as [[Hypatia|'Hypatia']] Gallery pattyepisode.jpg Category:Season 4